


as we said hello

by mind_boggling



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, but panthor at the end, this is mostly thor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_boggling/pseuds/mind_boggling
Summary: Thor bowed his head slightly, following in Bruce’s idiocy. “Your Highness” he spoke. “I don’t think we’ve met. I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of—““Thunder” the King responded curtly. Almost too curtly. “I know who you are”





	as we said hello

**Author's Note:**

> a little excerpt of what i would’ve liked to have happened if thor and t’challa met in infinity war. reimagined, obviously, as thor made his Grand Entrance into wakanda differently in the movie. 
> 
> for chi, and everyone else who supported this idea and all of the other panthor warriors.

The ride was bumpy. For a hellicarrier that glided as smooth as ever on a normal day, it was bumpy. There was something in the air, and strangely enough, it was like it knew. Turbulence.

Thor was restless during their flight. His hands shook with anxiety; the kind that exuded so much silent anger. He felt a hand on top of his own, a calming presence and reassurance to stop the shakes and the quaking he felt. Bruce was seated next to him. Thor looked toward him, eyes glazed over with tears as Bruce shot him a look of paralysing fear and serenity. He didn’t know how someone could convey the two at once, but Bruce could. The two had faced so much together.

“I know it’s easier said than done, but take it easy. Enjoy the relaxation while you can” Bruce spoke softly to Thor, and although it were from the kindness of his heart, it didn’t help Thor whatsoever. He kept his anger at bay, as he felt his entire wrath would shake the hellicarrier from the sky. 

This was the first time the majority of the original avengers had been in close proximity with one another. Thor and Bruce had missed the entire fight between Steve and Tony, and despite her being on his opposing side, Natasha was by Steve’s side on the hellicarrier that day. Also seated in flight were Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Wanda Maximoff and Vision. Thor didn’t know where the loyalties lay anymore, and he couldn’t ask Bruce either because he was stuck inside of the Hulk for two years on Sakaar.

Just the mention of the place brought the memories back, his mere existence popping into Thor’s head. It hadn’t even been a day. He hadn’t had a breathing chance to process his death. The murder. Thanos. His inability to do anything about it. Blood oozing from his mouth as he screamed raw against the metal. Watching Loki die. Again.

“He’ll pay for it, Bruce” Thor spoke. Gravelly and hard, his voice grated against the rough edges of his throat. It was fierce, and he wanted it to be perceived that way, but Thor felt the fear bursting through his veins about facing him again. His face sent Thor back to that moment, constantly, replaying in his mind, as he dropped Loki’s body lifelessly in front of him. That feeling of finality as Thor believed he’d die on that ship.

“I know, Thor” Bruce answered. The feeling of watching Heimdall call to the allfather once more. To send Bruce back to earth and save him from being killed by the destruction of the ship. To warn the others. The feeling of Thor never seeing Bruce again, never seeing the avengers again. “I know”

“We’re coming up on Wakanda, Steve” Sam Wilson spoke, his voice full of insecurity and darkness. There was nothing remotely positive about their trip to the vibrant country. Thor had never experienced the place, but he’d heard from Steve of its nanotechnology and the mere intelligence that it exudes. The power it holds in advanced technology and the weaponising they were capable of. It was the place for a fight, and that’s exactly what they needed.

The hellicarrier landed safely, the eight of them beginning to disembark the craft. Steve walked with pride and confidence, with Natasha and Sam at his side, and Thor watched them from behind the other figures, Bruce at his side and Rhodey on the other. Sam helped Wanda escort Vision from the craft due to the injuries he had sustained, and Bruce, Rhodey and Thor himself followed suit. 

“Should we bow?” Bruce asked, looking toward Rhodey apprehensively. 

Rhodey frowned in response. “Yeah, dude, he’s a king” 

Thor was slightly amused by the interaction, watching Bruce fall beneath King T’Challa as he approached him. Rhodey was still to his left, scuffing laughter as Bruce made a fool out of himself. The King grimaced at Bruce’s actions, but Thor knew the look too well. He was humbled at Bruce’s attempt at being respectful, although he didn’t like to admit it. “We don’t do that here,” the King replied, Bruce and Rhodey quickly moving forward muttering to one another in disgust at Bruce’s actions. 

Thor came face to face with the King and the two looked at one another in silence. It was a shared look of royalty, the silent acknowledgement between two who have such heavy burdens on their shoulders but still stand tall for the good of their countries. Thor bowed his head slightly, following in Bruce’s idiocy. “Your Highness” he spoke. “I don’t think we’ve met. I am Thor, Son of Odin, God of—“

“Thunder” the King responded curtly. Almost too curtly. Thor eyed him immediately, the two of them keeping the locked stance for multiple seconds. He felt unwelcome by the King’s response, although Thor offered his utmost of respects. He took it with a pinch of salt— the King clearly was on the fence about the entirety of the avengers’ task force. He remembered Steve mentioning. “I know who you are” 

“Then you’ll forgive me if I have done anything to have you respond so coldly,” Thor spoke again, this time with a tight smile on his face. “I come with my utmost respects to you and your country. I want nothing more than to end this, in what I’ve heard is one of the most superficial and outstanding places on the planet”

“Flattery will get you nowhere, your Majesty. But it is appreciated. I am King T’Challa of Wakanda. A pleasure to meet someone of such high standards here on earth amongst the Americans you’ve saved” The King spoke with grace and liege, holding a hand out toward Thor for him to shake. As Thor looked toward his open hand, he placed his own palm against T’Challa’s. Warm. 

Their eyes met once again, and this time the King smiled knowingly. A smile that sent Thor into surprise, something that put him slightly on edge. Sent his heart into an abnormal beat. They shook hands and Thor returned his smile, narrowing his eyes in mutual agreement. “Thank you,” Thor replied, letting his hand fall to his side pathetically when the King released grip.

T’Challa bowed his own head in a similar fashion that Thor had done moments before. It made him smile once again, and he gripped the edges of his cape that fell beside him. Almost a little too hard. In fear, in anxiety. In curiosity. 

The King responded once more, “The pleasure is mine, your Highness”

**Author's Note:**

> find me elsewhere:
> 
>  **twitter:** vanlangs  
>  **tumblr:** bisexualieberman


End file.
